1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable mobile unit having a sound source and enabling information communication therewith, and in particular the portable mobile unit being suitable for releasing a user from being boring during connecting process and information communication.
2. Description of Related Art
With portable mobile units, including, such as a cellular phone, or a cellular phone, etc., while advancing in the small-sizing and light-weighting thereof, much effort was made for bringing it to have high performances, such as installation of the Internet function therein, etc. Further, other efforts were also made and put on it for advancing the usability of the apparatus, by taking an influence upon surrounding into the consideration, such as, generation of a sound for checking the operations of key switches and/or an alarm sound raised when a mistake is made in the operation, or notification of reception of messages through vibration and sound, etc. However, such the conventional arts mainly put the weight upon aspects of the functions, such as, for preventing the inappropriate operations closely relating to the communication function or for answering to a social environment, etc., therefore sufficient consideration has not been paid upon supplying a something spurring a game mind of the user when she/he is operating it. However recently, the high performances of the apparatus has reached up to a certain level, therefore such the means of spurring the game mind is required. For example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-55379 (1999) is described that music and/or voices prepared in advance can be superposed on telephone sounds, thereby enabling an enjoyable use of the cellular phone.
However, in the apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-55379 (1999), since the music and/or the voices, which are prepared in advance, is superposed on the telephone sounds, it causes to loose clarity of the voices on the telephone, since the information therein is inherently saved in the amount thereof and/or suppressed for the purpose of the multi-channeling. Therefore, it cannot be said that it is a preferable technology or means from a viewpoint of the communication. It must be said that, such the means only remains dissatisfaction for the user who wishes to have a good sound therethrough.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a portable mobile unit, which also supplies aural information to the user when communicating visual information, such as character information or picture information, etc., thereby preventing the communication from coming to be monotonous. This aural information may include something bringing about the game mind, thereby enabling the user to enjoy therewith. It is also possible to bring the checking and the alarming to be easily noticed through such the aural information.
For accomplishing such the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable mobile unit for conducting information communication by using at least one of character information and picture information, comprising: a sound source being enable to generate a plurality of sounds; an input means for inputting a kind an a condition of the sound to be generated; and a controller means for controlling said sound source upon basis of the input from the input means, and for controlling processing when conducting said information communication, wherein said controller means makes the kind of sound which is set by the input made from said input means generate under the condition which is set by the input made from said input means, during a connecting process to a communicating party of said information communication or during the information communication.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a portable mobile unit, which supplies an aural information when a condition inputted by said input means is established, while communicating the information through an visual information, such as, of the character information and the picture information, or the like, thereby enabling the user to enjoy and/or to acknowledge an alarm and/or checking easily.
In a preferred embodiment, according to the present invention, the condition when the aural information is supplied to is a start of accessing to the Internet home page.
In other preferred embodiment, according to the present invention, the condition when the aural information is supplied to is when a predetermined character line is detected in the received character information.
In further other preferred embodiment, according to the present invention, the condition when the aural information is supplied to is when the predetermined character line is displayed on a display means.
According to the present invention, it is possible to obtain the portable mobile unit, which also supplies the aural information, while communicating the visual information, such as the character information and the picture information or the like, thereby enabling to prevent the communication from becoming monotonous.